ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Callie Clover
Callie Clover, more known as her superhero persona [[Red Witch|'Red Witch']], is a teenager superheroine with the power of Telekinesis and Mind Control. She is one of the most known characters of +Comics, and is one of the three prominent members of the Tenacious Three. Callie is from Dimension 3D-0-9F. Biography. * Real Name: '''Callie Clover * '''Eyes: '''Bright Orange * '''Hair: '''Bright Ginger * '''Age: '''15 (1963-1983), 16 (1983-2005), 17 (2005-) * '''Power(s): The Red Witch can take whatever she wishes to wherever she wants thanks to her mind, she can also mentally control others or create psycho waves able to send even the strongest being flying. * Weakness(es): '''Red Witch isn't fully on control of her power, instead, her other personality (Callie-Kaelia) is mostly on control of it. When reaching her full potential, Callie, most of her alternate versions and her arch-nemesis: can become the single strongest being in the Multiverse. * '''Member of (If any): Champions of the Universe,' Tenacious Three', [[Agents of Chaos|'Agents of Chaos']] Backstory. Callie Clover was a simple girl from a shady little village from the center of Scotland, once when she was four, Callie ventured into the woods with her friend Amely White, they began hearing chanting and ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, eventually, they found a group of naked, masked men chanting, jumping and screaming as a woman burned to death, impaled on a stake, horrified, they tried to run but they were caught by the tribe and given the curse of the witch, they were teleported to completely different parts of the world, Callie was transported to New York and Amely was transported to Siro City, Arizona. Their parents were reported to have died shortly after they were transported out of Scotland due to a lethal heart attack, while Amely swore to have revenge on the tribe, Callie tried to adjust to the situation and use her abilities for the good of people, now taking the identity of the Red Witch. Rogue's Gallery. * [[Amely White|'White Witch:']]' '''Amely White was Callie's childhood friend, but when the curse arrived, they were both separated and Amely went down the path of crime. * [[Callie Clover|'Callie-Kael']]': '''One of her worst enemies is, weirdly enough, herself, after the curse, Callie had to deal with her second personality, spawned due to the curse of Lara-Kaelia, though she never really fights her physically, they've had many mental battle to see who's in control of the body, in an alternate reality, Callie Kael took entire control of Callie's body and turned her into Calia-Kaelia. Appearance. Callie Clover and Callie-Kael. Callie is 1.69 meters tall, she is a ginger with short hair and has very white skin, she has bright orange eyes and bright red lips. Callie usually wears a pink shirt with a short black mini-skirt. When transformed into Callie-Kael, she has completely red eyes, slightly darker skin and very bright orange (almost magma-like) slightly longer hair. Red Witch. Red Witch wears a red lingerie covered by a tight orange coat with cyan boots. Related Pages. * List of Red Witch stories Category:+Comics Category:Super Humans